


One Autumn Day

by Odeaths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odeaths/pseuds/Odeaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester finds himself in the park one day staring at a park artist, Castiel, he thinks its the most beautiful Autumn yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Autumn Day

It was Autumn.

The leaves were drying and the air was chilly, the crunch of leaves under hurried feet was everywhere. They met in a park full of laughing children, full of trees readying to rebirth, full of opportunity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was sitting on a metal bench that had been worn at the seat, this was his usual spot, he had pencil to paper as he drew the scene around him. The rectangular frames he wore kept sliding down his nose and by habit he would continue to push them up again as they would inevitably slip to his chin. He was engrossed in his work, too busy to acknowledge that he was being watched.

At some point a man had become fascinated with the amount of intensity furrowed between Castiels brows. The way his pencil moved across the paper, lips moving ever so slightly as he did so. The gap that had once been between them was closed when the man found himself hovering to see what exactly was being created on the paper.

"Excuse me," a voice permeated Castiels focus around the twentieth attempt to be noticed. There was only a simple ‘hmm’ noise of acknowledgement as he continued on working not wanting to lose his rhythm.

"I was wondering if I could buy that sketch when you’re finished?"

Castiels hand stopped moving and he squinted at the scene he had created in front of him before looking up at the man, and suddenly it was hard to breathe, all at once the air in his lungs ran, leaving him to look like a mumbling fool.Taking a moment to steady himself Castiel took a deep breath, and tried his best not to stare at the tall, lean man but the eyes above his freckle splayed cheeks where as colorful as the dying Autumn leaves, and his hair was definitely kissed by the sun, and this  made it quite impossible not to stare.

"You want to buy it," he finally managed as he looked from the freckles to the paper and back again.

The man leaned the top half of his body over to get a better look at the sketch, his face making a series of contemplative motions before a smile appeared. “Yea,” his answer is soft and simple, but Castiel hears it and remembers it like its the most important thing he will ever hear.

At hearing the ‘yea’ Castiel is rips the paper from its coils and scribbles his signature across the bottom. He contemplates putting his phone number on the back but decides against it telling himself not to be creepy.

"I’m Dean by the way," his introduction fit him, simple yet lasting, and his name was another thing Castiel committed to memory.

"Castiel," he said as he handed the sketch to Dean.


End file.
